Meet the Kitanos
by SilverIcee
Summary: Taro's little brother and sister turn up at the Accledrome.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, I don't own Accleracers, Hotwheels, ect. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we?_

**Okay, so I was randomly thinking about what would happen if Taro had a little brother and sister. Just the thing to mess up his perfect composure, eh? I'm not sure this is any good, but here it goes.**

Tama sighed and shifted gears. Sand, sand, and more sand. Hopefully there would be something interesting when she finally got to her destination.

She stole a look at Ty, who was in the backseat, staring out the window, sketchpad open in his lap.

"Ty, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to do," he answered, turning to face her, his big black eyes earnest.

"Why don't you draw?"

"Nothin' to draw, just sand."

He was right, she had to admit that.

"Why don't you draw Taro?" She asked, exasperation in her voice.

He brightened at the mention of Taro. "I can't wait to see him!"

The excitement in his voice was inevitable. Why, oh why, couldn't she have kept her mouth shut. Now all Ty would talk about was Taro. She herself would be just as happy if she never saw Taro again. Or so she would like to believe. Really, she was exhausted trying to take care of her little brother, even with the help of their house keepers, the Smiths.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ty. "But I can't draw Taro, he'll look different now."

"Why don't you just try to draw him like he might look now?" She said.

This was a perfect example of why Ty exhausted her, he was a little ball of hyperness, and long car trips kept him cooped up, while his curious, and mischievous, mind had to think of other ways to use up all that energy.

"How much longer 'till we get there, Tama?" He asked.

"A couple of hours." She wished she could have left him at home, but to shove the responsibility onto the Smiths had seemed so cruel at the time. Now she regretted not taking them up on their offer. Why was she even here in the first place? It was crazy. Danger, adventure, evil drones trying to take over the world, it had all seemed like such a awesome opportunity at the time. She thought back to yesterday, when she had gotten the call.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been an ordinary day, she just came in from weeding the garden when she heard the phone.

"I'll get it!" She yelled, then she grabbed the phone off the base and leaned against the kitchen counter, pulling her gloves off as she did so, while at the same time catching a plate that she had knocked off balance neatly before it hit the ground. Her dad had always said she was talented.

"Hello, you have reached the Kitano residence, Tama speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Tama. Just the person I was hoping to talk to." The voice wasn't familiar, it was the voice of an older man, but obviously with some schooling, so it probably wasn't one of those creepy stalkers.

"Who is this?" She asked again.

"My name is Dr. Tezla. I believe I have some information that would prove to be of interest to you," was the answer.

"Yea, well I don't want to buy anything," she retorted. A telecommuter, she should have known.

"Actually, if you would hear me out, you could make some money." The voice on the other end went on.

"I don't want a job either," she snapped. Now she was getting annoyed. Random people calling random people on the phone and asking them if they wanted a job. What next?

"Please, this is very important!" Now the voice was mirroring her exasperation. "Actually, this is an opportunity for you to help save the world!"

She sighed, she had to admire this guy's grit, even if he was out of his mind. Besides, this could be amusing. "Fine. I'm listening, but hurry up."

"Good, good! Now, I believe you are the sister of a certain Taro Kitano."

Her eyes widened. She was glad he couldn't see it through the phone, it would ruin her rep. "Well, yesss..." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Aha!" He said, "I thought so."

"What does Taro have to do with this?" She asked, a bit brusquely.

"Quite a bit," Dr. Tezla said, and with that, he explained about the World Race.

"Okay, so this has something to do with Taro, what does it have to do with me?" She broke the awkward silence that had ensued after he was finished, still not quite grasping it. This guy had to be off his rocker, and yet, it all made sense. I mean, Taro was big news for the first year after he left, then, around the time Dr. Tezla said the World race began, he kind of disappeared from the scene. This would explain his absence.

"I have discovered another set of realms, and I have decided to recruit you. Your brother shows great skill on the racetrack, and I was hoping that you would do the same."

Tama bristled. She was just as good as Taro. "I can drive just as well as Taro," she snapped. No use explaining she had no experience on a real race track, she had Kitano blood, right?

"Well then. You're just the kind of person I need."

"So, when do I need to be there?" She said. Her head was spinning, was she really falling for it? It would serve her right if he turned out to be some sort of kidnapper. Really. She was smarter than this.

"Tomorrow morning."

The answer shocked her, and all thoughts of kidnappers disappeared. "Tomorrow morning? And you're in California? I would need to leave in like, less than a day to get there in time!"

"Tomorrow morning," Dr. Tezla repeated, obviously unperturbed by her outburst. For a minute, there was silence.

"I'll be there," Tama finally said, still not believing she was actually doing this.

"I'll be expecting you," Dr. Tezla replied, and with that, he hung up.

**Good? Bad? Neither? I need some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I don't own Acceleracers. _

**Here's chapter two.****  
**

After Dr. Tezla hung up, Tama was immediately mobbed by a curious Ty, who had been listening to the last half of the conversation.

"Who was that? What did they want? What was that about Taro?" Came the barrage of questions.

"Well... It's kind of a long story..." She answered, slowly.

"You're telling me! I was dying of curiosity the whole time!"

"I don't think anyone has actually died of curiosity before, Ty," she laughed.

Ty immediately laid down on the floor and pretended to die a dramatic and noisy death. Tama laughed again. Then Ty pulled himself off the floor. "Seriously, Tama. What was it?"

"Well, some guy wants me to race for him. Then there was something about evil robots and-"

"Evil robots? Nice! And why'd he want you to race for him, you don't have any experience," Ty interrupted.

"Just let me talk, okay! I'm trying to explain, but if you don't let me talk I'll never finish," Tama retorted.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening."

After Tama was done explaining, Ty was quiet for a minute. How surprising. He usually wasn't at a loss for words. Tama decided to break the silence. "So, what do you think?"

"Lucky you. I wish I had my license," he said, a little sadly, Tama thought. Then he brightened, "I do get to go, right?"

"Well... I guess there's no reason you can't, as long as you stay out of trouble and try to comb your hair for once," Tama answered, if a bit doubtfully.

"Great! I'll go get packed!" He dashed off.

"Don't forget fresh socks, and a comb!" Tama yelled after him. Really, Ty was so forgetful sometimes. Occasionally, Tama wondered if he was really a Kitano. It would make a whole lot more sense if he was really an alien from some planet that nobody even knew existed. She also occasionally wished she could return him to his home planet. Of course, it would be just her luck if they had a 'no return' policy.

Suddenly, Tama remembered something. She didn't have a car. Well, she had a car, but it wasn't fit for racing at the present time. Any kind of racing, much less racing that the fate of the world depended on. Well, luckily for her, Ty was a speedy mechanic. It was a good outlet for his energy, too. He could probably completely remodel her car in less than an hour, and would probably also be happy to do it.

She wasn't disappointed, he soon had it fitted with all the alterations that Dr. Tezla had told her was necessary, and finally, they were ready to leave.

xxxxxxxxxx

So now here they were, on a sandy desert road. Headed toward the adventure of a lifetime, and a long lost brother.

Tama almost felt a little guilty blaming Taro for leaving, if she had had a choice, she probably would have taken off as well. Well, bygones will be bygones. She brought her focus back to the road, and was relived to see the large stone formations the Doctor had told her to look for.

"Hey, Ty. I have a feeling your gonna want to hold onto something." She gave her brother the heads up, smiling slightly.

"Niice!" Was Ty's reply, as he watched out the window, eyes shining. A minute later he froze as Tama flew off the cliff headed straight for the stone wall. Tama had 'forgotten' to tell him about this, probably because she wanted to see the look on his face. "Tama, what are you doing, you're gonna get us killed!"

"Just watch and learn, bro," Tama laughed.

Ty just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped his sister knew what she was doing. When he opened them, they were sitting the middle of a large building.

"You missed the best part!" Tama said, her eyes still laughing.

"Tama. If you ever do something like that again. I'll..." He struggled to think of appropriate threat. "I'll jump out of the car!"

"I bet." She said, the sarcasm in her voice evident.

Now she brought her attention back to the building. Hm, nobody was here. She had expected at least a few people. And she was late, so it couldn't be that they hadn't arrived yet, could it? No matter, she would find Dr. Tezla and he would explain. Hopefully. Tama headed toward the building that she supposed was the control tower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lani turned as someone entered the control room, she was surprised to be faced with an unfamiliar girl. The girl looked to be about her age, black hair, black eyes, and something vaguely familiar. Lani struggled to pinpoint it, and failed. After studying Lani for a moment, and taking a slow look around the control room, the newcomer spoke.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where I could find a certain Dr. Tezla?" Her tone wasn't friendly, but polite all the same.

"I suppose I could call him on the intercom, who should I say wants him?" Lani asked, not exactly sure what to do about this.

"Tama. Tama Kitano," the girl answered, offhandedly, still looking around the control room.

Lani looked surprised. "Kitano? As in Taro Kitano?"

The girl stopped and gave Lani a glance as if to access whether the question was worth answering. "Yes. Kitano." She repeated.

Ah! Now Lani knew what was so familiar. She was about to question further but thought better of it. She turned toward the mic. "Dr. Tezla, please report to the control room, Tama Kitano requests to speak with you."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the confusion of the Storm Realm, the drivers barely noticed the unfamiliar name being announced, and the Kitano certainly didn't register, except with one person. The name was all too familiar to Taro. It brought back many memories, good and bad. The most bitter memory of all was the most recent. It played across his mind's eye so vividly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're just leaving? What about us? Don't you care anymore?" Her black eyes snapping, his little sister was standing in their driveway, glaring at him. After Taro had exchanged some heated words with Mr. Smith, he had turned and stalked out of the Kitano's mansion. Tama had came after him, and was now confronting her elder brother angrily.

"You're the one that doesn't care! How can you be so... Oblivious. He's dead. We're _orphans_," he had replied, harshly, almost shouting the last word.

Tama looked hurt, and her eyes widened a bit at being almost yelled at by her usually calm brother. But soon her anger overtook the hurt surprise. "You think you're the only one who cares, Taro? We all care! If you would just get a hold of yourself and look around, you could see that. You're wallowing in self pity! Maybe we'd be better off without you."

With these last stinging words, she turned and walked back into their house. Taro glared stonily after her. She was right. But he couldn't bring himself to admit that. He felt like all his emotions were working at the same time. He had never felt like this before. He didn't like it, it felt like all the control he had over himself had disappeared.

He briefly considered running back toward the house. But that would be the same as admitting he was wrong, and at the present time, he was in no mood for that. So he walked off toward his car. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps behind him, then someone grabbed his shirt. He whirled to find Ty, clinging to him, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Please, Taro, don't go. Tama didn't mean it, Mr. Smith will forgive you too. Please..." Ty pleaded, his huge black eyes brimming with tears. Their mother's eyes, Dad had always said.

Taro stopped as he looked at his eleven year old brother, he hadn't prepared himself for this. Ty should be upstairs in his bed. After a minute of hesitation, Taro made his decision. He got on one knee and looked straight into Ty's eyes. "Ty. Look at me."

Ty lifted his eyes to meet Taro's. "Look, Ty. I can't stay. But while I'm gone, you're going to have to be the man, okay?" Ty had started his crying anew when Taro said he couldn't stay, but nodded through his tears. After one more moment of hesitation, Taro gave Ty a half hug, then jogged the rest of the way to his car. The last thing he remembered seeing before he drove off was Ty standing in the driveway, sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the scene flashed across Taro's eyes, he lost his focus. It was only for a second, but the drone behind him took advantage of it, and a ball of energy hit his car. Immediately, everything faded to black.

**Mmk, about the last bit... If the storm realm was about focusing on the track, it would make sense that Karma and Taro would be great at it, right? I had to figure out some reason that Taro lost his focus, and this fits in very well. Also, I'm not sure if the one humor-free part is good at all, that's not my usual style. So, reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_ I don't own Acceleracers. _

**This one was the hardest to write, I started with waay too many too many loose ends**.** Anyway, here we go. **

Tama quietly watched the drivers exit the realm. When she saw Taro get through, she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Tama had talked to Tezla, and he had seemed pleased with her knowledge and confidence.

Dr. Tezla turned when he heard her sigh, as if he had forgotten there was another person in the room. "Don't you want to go meet the other drivers?" He questioned.

Tama shrugged and descended the stairs, then stopped at the bottom and scrutinized all the other drivers. They were to busy arguing to notice her. She shook her head. Really, they all sounded like those toddlers she used to babysit.

She was wondering how exactly to introduce herself to them when Lani came up behind her.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you." She said, obviously realizing she was not going to do it very well herself.

Tama followed after her, and after helping Lani get Taro in the ambulance, and studying her older brother's face for a minute. She stepped away. Lani introduced her to the others, who were studying Tama curiously.

"This is Tama Kitano, the new driver. She's Taro's sister." Lani then jumped in the ambulance and drove away. Tama stepped forward and everyone stared at her, then Kurt spoke.

"Taro has a sister?"

"No. I'm just a figment of your imagination." Tama answered, dryly.

A few of them chuckled a little nervously at that, but none of them knew quite what to make of her.

"What team are you racing on?" Marky asked.

Tama shrugged and looked like she could care less. "I don't know."

"Your brother is on the Metal Maniacs, so you'll want to drive with them, right?" Vert ventured.

"Not necessarily. However, since I don't understand how you listen to that music all day, I may fit in better with them." She got a few hard looks for that comment, but she was an expert at the art of ignoring people. Taro had been a good teacher.

"Well, shouldn't we ask Tork and Nolo before she gets recruited for either team?" Kurt asked.

"You know what, that's the first intelligent comment I've heard from any of you." Tama said. Then they heard music.

"That must be my ride!" Monkey exclaimed. "I got in touch with Tork."

Marky seemed dubious that any Metal Maniac would drive with music that loud, and his suspicions were confirmed when Shirako and Nolo pulled up. Tama raised an eyebrow at Shirako's music, which put the rest of the Teku to shame.

Shirako got out of Bassline and turned down his music."Yo, let's pump up the baseline."

Tama had to all but smother herself to keep from laughing aloud at his manner of speaking.

Nolo jumped of his car and began a loud speech about how nobody messed with the Teku and got away with it. Tama yawned, he acted just like everyone else with these silly feuds.

Then Nolo noticed her. "Hey, who's that?" His rather aggressive tone caused Tama to pull herself to her full height, which, admittedly, wasn't anywhere close to her elder brother's. She then put on her most arrogant face, which was actually rather close to her elder brother's.

"Tama Kitano, she's Taro's sister." Vert explained.

"Huh. What side is she on?"

Tama was about to give a fiery reply when they were interrupted by Tork pulling up. Nolo's face hardened as he watched the Metal Maniac's leader get out of his car. Monkey, on the other hand, was elated to see him. "Tork, come on, let's get out of here!"

"After what those drones did to you and Taro?" Tama smothered her laughter again at Tork's pronunciation of Taro.

"That's why we've gotta leave! So they don't it again!"

Then Tork stopped as he saw Tama. "Who's that?"

Tama didn't wait for somebody else to introduce her this time, partly because she didn't feel threatened by Tork's tone of voice. "My name is Tama Kitano."

"She's Taro's sister," Monkey had to put his two bits in. Tama glowered at him, she could have said that fine herself.

"Taro has a sister?" Tork's surprise showed in his face.

Upon hearing a noise, Tama turned and froze. The two Metal Maniacs exchanged a look. What was her issue? Then they heard it too. A low rumble combined with a loud horn.

"No, it couldn't be... He said he wouldn't be back for weeks..." Monkey was muttering, when a huge semi burst into the Accledrome and rumbled to a stop, knocking over a few barrels in the process.

Tama's eyes widened when she saw the semi, and widened even more when the driver of the gigantic machine stepped into view. But then her face snapped back into Taro-ish impassiveness.

"Porkchop! I was-" Monkey was cut off as the large, red haired man picked him up.

"Who did this to you! I'll..." Porkchop bellowed, as Monkey tried to get some words out while being suspended in midair.

"Porkchop, put Monkey down." Tork commanded.

Porkchop snorted at Tork, but dropped Monkey. Monkey gasped for air, but still seemed happy to see his friend.

Tama raised an eyebrow. So far, she was not impressed by the company Taro kept.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Taro woke with a start and then tried to identify what had disturbed his sleep. Car motors, a familiar sound.

But the room Taro was in wasn't familiar. Where was he? He closed his eyes and went over what had happened, then opened them again and took in his surroundings, realizing he must be in a small medical room of sorts. Judging from the pain in his leg, he had crashed in the Storm Realm.

Then Taro remembered with a start what had happened right before he crashed. Tama. Was she here? That wasn't possible, was it? She had no experience, and surely she couldn't have tracked him down herself. So the only possible answer was that he had been dreaming after he got knocked out. That made sense.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to lie there for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and prepared to drowse off, when he heard Monkey arguing with Porkchop. Porkchop was here. Good, they needed all the help they could get. Suddenly, he realized that they were discussing leaving. Not good. He jerked out of the bed and started briskly toward the voices, ignoring the discomfort his leg was causing. He walked through the door and came to a quick stop.

She was here. At the same moment, Tama caught sight of him and began to move swiftly in his direction. Taro quickly brought his expression back under control.

"Hi, Taro. You still remember me?" She asked, a bit unfriendly, perhaps.

"Tama. How nice to see you." Taro said, his voice a little awkward.

"You need a shave." Tama stated, then turned and headed to her room. Taro watched her walk off and wondered if he shouldn't have been more welcoming.

"Hey, Taro, is somethin' up between you and your sister?" Monkey asked.

"That is none of your business." Taro snapped, then caught himself. He, Taro Kitano, snapping. How degrading. He mentally took a breath and tried not to let Tama's presence get to him. At that moment his thoughts were interrupted by Marky, who entered carrying a small personage by the back of the shirt.

"Look who I found messin' with meh car." Wylde said.

"I wasn't messing with it! I was drawing it!" The person in question defended himself hotly. Then he saw Taro and his eyes widened in recognition. Taro recognized the boy, too, but was prepared for almost everything after the reunion with his sister.

"Put him down, Wylde." Taro said, the words commanding, but his voice monotone.

"Why? He was messin' with my car."

"Put. Him. Down." Taro pounded each word in. Wylde, unaccustomed to Taro being that loud, released the captive, who immediately ran toward Taro and jumping around him wildly.

"Taro! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Tama already? Was she mad? You aren't still mad, are you? And these cars are awesome! Can you tell me more about the realms? Is your leg okay?"

Taro just watched his brother bounce around crazily, looking overwhelmed. Even for Ty, this was a new level of hyperness.

"You know him?" Marky asked, looking astonished.

"Yes." Taro answered, shortly.

"I'm his brother." The small being stopped his hyperactive jumping to grin at Marky, his black eyes sparkling. Then looked back at Trao, 'Okay, I'm done."

"Wait. You're his brother?" Monkey asked, eyes wide. This hyper little kid? Taro's brother?

"Mmmhh." Ty answered, still looking happy and very mischievous.

Taro ignored everyone else and turned to Ty. "Have you gotten your stuff in your room?"

"Nope. Dr. Tezla is fresh out of rooms, Tama suggested I might share with you..." Ty trailed off, his statement really a question.

When Taro shrugged, Ty grinned again. "Great! I'll go get my stuff!" He jogged off and returned dragging a overnight bag that looked like it had been over packed. He was obviously having some trouble with it, so Taro took it from him and they both headed toward his room.

On the way there, Ty continued his animated chattering, and Taro smiled inwardly. No awkwardness here. Now he just had to make up with Tama, somehow.

**Okay, how was it? It would be great if you'd let me know of any grammar/spelling mistakes you see. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was the most fun chapter to write so far. Tama, Ty and Taro interacting is always fun. But that's why I created them.**

Taro slid under his new car and made a few adjustments. Ty was nearby, having a long conversation with Monkey about the properties of certain chemicals. Actually, it was more like Ty lecturing Monkey on them. Taro could barely make sense of what his little brother was saying.

"So, I would use three parts of this." Ty was now taking over the mixing, as Monkey looked on, bewildered. "And one part this, and..." Something exploded. Taro emerged from under the car to make sure that his little brother was still alive.

"Maybe it should have been that, instead of this... You really should label them." Ty stated, undaunted, as he dumped what they had into a nearby bucket and proceeded to redo the same recipe with different ingredients. Taro shook his head.

"Hehheh, uh, kid?" Monkey asked, nervously.

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ty had to think about that for a minute, which did nothing to help Monkey's state of mind, but finally he answered. "Well... I'm pretty sure I do. I mean, almost absolutely positive I do."

"Stop scaring Monkey, Shrimp," Taro said. Ty just grinned at him and went back to mixing chemicals.

"So, he does know what he's doing?" Monkey questioned, hopefully.

"He has been playing with stuff like that since he was eight" Taro replied.

"Yep, I've only blown up the workshop a couple times." Ty added, cheerfully. Both brothers looked extremely amused at the expression on Monkey's face, and exchanged a half smile. Taro smiling was almost as scary as the kid mixing chemicals, and Monkey decided he needed a break. Taro watched him go, still smirking.

"So, Taro, how's it going with Tama?" Ty asked.

Taro gave him a slightly hopeless look, which Ty understood more than any words his elder brother could have used. He was about to give him some not-so-helpful advice, when they heard Tama herself arguing loudly with somebody. Taro immediately headed in that direction, his hot-head sister would pick a fight with anyone when she was in a bad mood, no matter what size her opponents might be.

Ty followed after him, and as they rounded a corner, they found Tama in a heated word battle with Tork.

"-doubt a girl could keep up with the Metal Maniacs, and we don't accept just anyone on our team, there's certain requirements..." Tork was saying

"I can keep up with _any _boy. As for requirements, do you have any rule that says a girl can't drive? I'm quite willing to race any of you to earn a place on the team." Tama replied, hotly.

Taro inwardly grimaced, telling Tama she wasn't tough enough was a surefire way to get on her bad side. And you didn't want to be on her bad side.

Wylde was watching the entire conversation with a smirk on his face. "Tork's right, Chick, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Taro winced, this time outwardly, and prepared for an explosion. Wylde was breaking two major rules in Tama's book. Number one: Call her Chick, Hun, Baby ect, and you were in for it. Number two: Tell her she wasn't tough enough, and she would prove she was, one way or another. As far back as he could remember, nobody had ever broken both rules in one sentence, except possibly Taro himself, if he had been annoying her on purpose.

Tama slowly turned around to face Marky. "What did you just call me?" Her voice was the icy tone that would have warned anyone who knew her to turn around and walk the other way as quickly as possible.

Wylde just smirked deeper, "Chick. Didn't you hear me?"

Tama marched up to him. "Look, _Marky_,call me that again, and your face will look even worse than it does now.

Marky's chagrin at being called by his dreaded nickname, and the seemingly small threat of a 5 foot 7" female was probably what prompted him to say what he did next, which was probably the worst thing he possibly could have. "Whatever, Chick."

The next minute, he was on the ground, wondering what hit him, then realizing who it was and on his feet growling. The embarrassment of being hit that hard by a girl knocked any notions he had about not hitting back out of his head.

Taro decided it was time to step in, before somebody got really hurt. "Tama, Wylde, cool down."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Tama and Marky snapped in unison, then gave each other an even harder glare.

"Taro's right, break it up," Tork commanded.

"He won't do it again," Ty added.

"He better not," Tama said, but backed down. Marky followed suit, reluctantly.

As Tama turned to leave, Tork stopped her. "I guess we can give you a try, you can race Monkey tonight, if you win, you've got a place on the team."

To his surprise, she didn't seem pleased. "Monkey? Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Tork assured Tama it was not an insult, but she wasn't convinced. "I am not racing Monkey. Period. I'd rather join the Teku."

"I'll race her," Wylde offered, eager to prove that he was better than any girl.

"Sure," Tama said, eager to prove she could keep up with any boy.

Tork glanced at Taro, who shrugged his consent. Tama could take care of herself, for the most part.

"Then it's settled," the leader of the Metal Maniacs said.

Tama went to work some more on her car, and Tork turned to Taro. "Where'd she learn to hit like that?"

"Rigorous martial arts since she was three."

"Hm. She may be able to fight, but can she beat Wylde in a race?"

Taro shrugged again. "I've never seen her drive."

Tork was about to ask a few more questions, when he was interrupted by the loud music from the Teku side of the garage. He and Taro were satisfied with an annoyed glance in that direction, but Porkchop bellowed at them to turn it down. Tama looked extremely irritated for a moment, then headed toward Teku territory.

Fortunately for the Teku, Karma had already turned their music down, and now the alarm blaring could be clearly heard. Tama walked quickly back to her car, and got inside. To her utter annoyance, Taro stopped in front of her to give her some words of advice.

"Tama, did you see any of the last race?"

"The last half or so, why do you ask?"

"So you saw the drones, and you know about Kadeem?"

"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work. If we want to talk about danger, I also saw you get electrocuted and have to go to the infirmary," Tama snapped.

"I'm just making sure you know what we're up against," Taro answered, mildly.

"Well, I do. And I'm still driving."

"Just be careful."

"Whatever." Tama turned, obviously not wishing to continue this conversation, and Taro walked away, frustrated.

**Short, I know. And the temptation to have Marky beaten by a girl was just too great... Poor guy. **


End file.
